


谜底

by 破碎的海岸线 (reogulus)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguity, Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, POV Outsider, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Walking In On Someone
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reogulus/pseuds/%E7%A0%B4%E7%A2%8E%E7%9A%84%E6%B5%B7%E5%B2%B8%E7%BA%BF
Summary: 韩知城第一次看到那两人在一起，是在公司的北楼梯间。
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 15





	谜底

韩知城第一次看到那两人在一起，是在公司的北楼梯间。午夜过后他从六楼的健身房出来，摁了下楼的按钮，等电梯时顺便也等耳机里的健身歌单放到最后。那天他不知道自己听歌时在思考什么，等到余下四首歌全部播完才在寂静走廊的冷白灯光中抬头望见电梯门上贴的维修告示，然后臭着一张脸摸到除了消防演习几乎不会去走的楼梯间。

韩知城一边用脚尖推开门，一边顺手把已经安静的耳机推到颈后。他往左迈了两步——仅仅两步而已，甚至还未到抬脚迈往第一个通往五楼的台阶——就听到头顶传来混杂着某种异样喘息的低语声在空旷的楼梯间里回荡。潜意识里对熟悉声音的听觉认知教他不由得转了个身，抬头从惨白栏杆和水泥台阶缝隙间往七楼的方向看了一眼。

他看不到他们的脸，并且一人的身体宽度几乎是完全盖住了贴墙站的另一人。但从韩知城视角所能确认的是，他的确看到了两个人，其中一人的白金卷发他也再熟悉不过。今天下午从宿舍出门前他还在他们的群聊中发了NSYNC时期JT著名的拉面头，而那发型的主人还爽快地回复说应当以大前辈为目标多卷一点。

韩知城忘了自己在六楼仰头呆站了多久，任凭那一对纠缠的身影印进脑海。他只记得在拔腿冲下楼梯前听到的最后声音是那个惯常清冽懒散的声线喊出他们都最熟悉的单名，尾音里拖曳出再明显不过的渴求， _灿啊_ 。

韩知城转身冲下楼的时候故意把脚步踏得很重，但还是掩盖不过自己加速到快要跳出嗓眼的心跳声。

  
  
  
  
  


事后一切如常，仿佛那晚回宿舍前他看到的皆是幻象，洗过冷水澡还忘不了的话就用工作做最强效的镇静剂，在镜头前保持一切如常是所谓优质偶像的专业性。在有粉丝看得到的地方，韩知城与李旻浩依然是最耀眼的拍档。眼神交流后勾动唇角露出的不约而同的笑容，李旻浩有力的前臂环绕在韩知城过瘦的腰间，哪怕用放大镜去审视也滴水不漏的契合。

这一切的开端，原本是因为他自觉他们浑然天成。当摄像头正式开始记录他们作为专业艺人的生活的一切时，韩知城没有想那么多。为了团体的发展和成功，这还谈不上多么辛苦的付出。况且，在李旻浩身边获得的安心感，本身就不是任何台本可以模仿复制得来的。由于两人练习生时期的交集太少，当时他单纯以为这是相见恨晚的时机，可以通过镜头前肆意的亲近来补上所有因为机缘错过的时间。当时他还什么都不懂，才会觉得这一切理所当然。

可是让他在深夜里辗转难眠的并不是因为这些。无论再怎么逼自己去想其他的人事物，韩知城在半睡半醒间想到的还是那头白金卷发，仅看背影就能直观感受到的，全神贯注的张力。

比亲哥哥更像兄长的存在，名叫方灿。从韩知城十六岁开始就默默帮他收拾碗筷，日复一日地提醒他要打扫房间，不要只忙着灌冰美式忘记喝水。从他们认识的时候开始，再到3RACHA的形成，再到方灿把他们靠写歌赚的第一笔钱存到韩知城的账号里，再到第一次作为三人说唱组合登台演出，韩知城不知道如果没有遇到方灿，他的根基是否就会在练习生永无止尽的枯燥循环中打成死结。

他知道自己很幸运。在镜头停拍，看着镜子对自己承认的时候，lucky guy的自称并不是玩笑而已。

三岁的年龄差在这个业界里几乎可以算是跨过一辈的差异。他并不知道很多关于方灿十九岁以前的事情。在stray kids的雏形初具规模前，方灿的同期如今不是成了舞台上光彩夺目的前辈，就是连名字都随着旧档案进入碎纸机被淡忘掉，没有人能在两个极端间安然维持下去。有同期的练习生在考核过后被淘汰，回到宿舍来收拾行李准备离开的时候，方灿总是告诉他，会过去的——this too shall pass. 

要向前看啊，知城。哪怕在眼眶里蓄满泪水，视线模糊到看不见前方的时候，方灿还是会这么说着，拥抱间把下巴靠在他肩上，诚挚温暖的声音在他耳边从未动摇。

那夜的闯入者明明是他自己，理智上他也知道那两人在一起做的并无任何道德错误可言，可是那映入眼帘的景象让他内心深处体会到的，分明是背叛。

他最亲的哥哥们在他不知不觉间建立了只有他们二人的世界，而他不配插手，无所寄托。

无端的背叛与无绪的负罪感，成年与少年之间的生长痛绵延不绝，一门之隔即是天旋地转。

  
  
  
  
  


“喂，你有没有觉得灿哥的眼神……” 楼梯间事件后，他试图跟徐彰彬提过这件事。但这样的话题哪怕是他们那么近的交情也没办法直说，所以韩知城只能硬着头皮打开话题。

“怎么？” 徐彰彬摘掉耳机抬头看他，之前沉迷于节奏中半阖的眼睛瞪大了不少。

“没什么，” 几乎是下意识地秒否认，韩知城别开脸，生怕自己的情绪被控制不好的表情出卖。“我只是在想灿哥作为其他前辈的弟弟会是什么样的。就是，灿哥有没有过像他之于我们那样的存在？”

其实韩知城从小就并不擅长撒谎，虽然拜想象力过剩所赐，锻炼成了freestyle一把好手。但这个突发问题完全是脱口而出，因为酝酿好的问题无论如何说不出口，所以嘴上一边吐出仿佛深思熟虑的问题，一边害怕会被一秒识破。

徐彰彬微微皱起眉头，好像是在认真思考这个突发问题。“啊，哥好像一直没有主动提起过3RACHA之前的事情呢。不过他跟Bambam和Sana前辈在一起的时候好像总是有点不一样？毕竟是队长嘛，在我们身边玩得再跳脱也是队长。特别是在一起工作的时候——等等，你说的眼神和我想的应该是指同一个吧？灿哥不喜欢用野心这个词，但是……” 徐彰彬说着说着好像也陷入了自己的回忆。“特别是在策划未来工作和发歌计划的时候，总好像在看着比我们视线所及更远的地方。”

韩知城点点头。他们共事这么多年，方灿以完美主义为名对自己能有多狠，他和徐彰彬都看在眼里。

“说不定是我想多了，不过……” 徐彰彬突然靠近过来，压低了声音。“前辈们不在的时候，好像也能在旻浩哥身边看到灿哥的那一面。”

韩知城嗓子一紧。他轻咳了一声，抬手表示聊天终止。

“喂，八卦也适可而止啊彰彬哥。” 

徐彰彬撇撇嘴，不屑一顾。“啧，你跟旻浩哥腻在一起那么久怎么可能看得没我清楚。也难怪吧，年长者之间……” 一边嘟囔着一边重新戴上耳机，转回背对韩知城的座位，留下他一人茫然。

  
  
  
  
  


方灿看所有弟弟的眼神都带点宠溺，这是明眼可见的事实，就仿佛李旻浩看所有弟弟的眼神都仿佛是看下一个恶作剧的猎物。唯独韩知城现在在以他们为中心的两个圈所构成的维恩图里占据不尴不尬的位置。

那天是电台节目的行程，例行的表演和互动环节结束后，主持人抛来跟年龄序列相关的安全无公害话题。韩知城和Felix的生日梗早是轻车熟路，徐彰彬和黄铉辰也是默契满分。然后主持人突然转向坐在他右侧的方灿和李旻浩：“方灿最喜欢Lee Know的地方是什么？”

这个问题本身平淡无奇，方灿早也在其他场合给过最佳答案。但是韩知城第一次转过脸摒息凝神地盯着李旻浩的脸，看他对标准答案的反应。精致的脸一如既往地笑得明艳好看，但是收起了惯有的戏谑古怪。他只说了最普通的谢谢，在众人的笑声中礼貌颔首，又随口提起他和方灿练习生期的一些琐事。

然后李旻浩在镜头拍不到的桌下悄悄握住了方灿的手。坐在他身旁的韩知城一低眼就看到他的骨节因为用力握紧而几乎泛白。

  
  
  
  
  


_“方灿最喜欢Lee Know的地方是什么？”_

韩知城抑制不住想追溯这个问题不便在放送中提供的真实答案。出道生存节目最早淘汰的是练习生资历最浅的准成员，若不带个人感情判断的话，这似乎会是最无争议的人选。所有人的眼泪被收藏在影片中定格，像琥珀中的昆虫，是永恒美丽的禁锢。那天录制结束后他和徐彰彬继续呆在工作室构思准备接下来的表演和任务，但原本说好了要和他们一起的方灿却迟迟没有露面，信息也一条都没有回。

夜宵外卖送来时，徐彰彬劝他不要想太多，顺便把韩知城替方灿点的那份炒年糕据为己有：“哥应该还需要时间。” 经过漫长的一天后，体力和精神力都有些过载，韩知城连每天最喜欢的夜宵都食不知味。之后也坐立难安，来回踱步练了几个不同版本的verse，舌头总在打结。

最后徐彰彬终于看不下去了：“知城啊，去休息一下吧。”

韩知城摘下针织帽，顾不得去整理被压得扁平的发型，揉了揉干涩的眼睛。“好，我先去洗把脸。”

没想到踏进盥洗间的时候一推开门就碰到方灿。对方微卷的额发和整张脸都是湿的，像是刚洗过脸的样子，眼眶与卧蚕都还带点红，像是用力揉过。

“哥，怎么了？” 他暂时忘了自己也要洗脸的计划。

”啊，不好意思知城，一直没回你。刚刚有个重要的会议，社长临时叫我去旁听的。我们三个明晚再去工作室回合？”

说是旁听，但韩知城用脚趾都能想到那会议内容多半是和节目策划有关，所以方灿不可能真的只听不发言，哪怕仅是以“producer”练习生的身份出席而已。

“哥，旻浩哥很坚强，又那么有才华……” 他举起胳膊把手搭在方灿肩上，一边犹豫要不要靠近拥抱，一边把后半句想说的“他会没事的”咽了回去。现实这一切谈何容易？何况，方灿需要考虑的事情永远是他们所有人的三倍还不止。“你不是总告诉我，不到最后不算结束？”

猝不及防被反说教，方灿先是错愕，随后还是被韩知城真挚的圆眼逗笑了。“道理是这么说没错。” 然后他抬手抓住韩知城搭在肩上的手腕，掌心的温度透过袖口的布料传达到韩知城心底。

“知城，你不知道我有多害怕失去你们任何一个人。” 说到这里，韩知城注意到方灿的眼眶又显得有些湿润，在盥洗室的灯下熠熠生光，引得他自己的鼻子也差点发酸。仿佛是被韩知城表情里的什么所触动似的，方灿很快放下他的手腕，迈步到抽纸机旁狠狠地扯了几下，一边擦着自己眼角一边把余下的纸递给韩知城，说是还有事情没处理完要先走一步，叫韩知城喊上徐彰彬一起早点回去休息。

如果那夜的对话收场于此，他也不至于现在一遍遍地把那个夜晚的所有细节在脑海里回放。

  
  
  
  
  


开门离开前，方灿侧过身来在门前停下脚步。除了韩知城四下无人，但他的声音低得仿佛自言自语，轻得像一声喟叹：“哪怕不出道，他也没事的……只是，团队需要旻浩。我需要旻浩。”

需要是怎样的需要？眼前又浮现出在仰望视角中显得更加宽阔的背影，缠绕在那柔软金发间的纤细却有力的手指，喘息和低语。韩知城睁眼看着空无一物的房顶，感觉自己又一次被困在迷宫的死胡同里。

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 各种设定来自于团综，访谈，各种影像资料细节（但时间线什么的请不要太在意），其余全是我自己心血来潮的大三角脑洞。章节间会有视角切换。  
> 最后，我爱彰彬尼，I love dark 🖤


End file.
